Day By Day
by BladezEdge
Summary: Toby and Dawn live together in the most dangerous place in the universe. A PVP server
1. Chapter 1

As the tap turns on, his crusty eyes slowly open. He looks at his alarm clock. 7:42. He slowly sits up, only clothed in his boxers. As he gets up to prepare for his day, he looks over to the sink. Standing there is his girlfriend, Dawn.

"Morning Dawn," he says as he yawns.

"Morning Toby. How are you this totally normal not exceedingly special day," she replies.

"Good," he replies as he walks to the kitchen. He sits down at the table and looks at the spread before him.

"Someone's been busy," he says.

The only indication he's right is a slight nod and a sheepish smile. He smiles himself and pours himself a glass of milk. He then digs into his waffles, which are fresh out of the toaster. He smiles to himself again and feels that today is going to be a good day. He doesn't exactly know why, he just feels that it will. He gets up from his breakfast and walks over to Dawn, who is still at the sink, washing dishes. He hugs her from behind, and they both smile.

He goes to the bathrooms to get prepared for the day, and looks in the mirror. He sees that he is growing a slight beard, and that his hair is getting a little messy. He then hops into the shower, and a few minutes later gets out and feels refreshed. As he gets ready, Dawn walks over and looks at him.

"I'm gonna go out to the store to get some groceries," she says.

"Ok, be careful. You never know how many PVPers you'll run into out there," he responds.

"Promise," she says as she hugs him.

He watches her walk out the door and looks through the window. He sees her walk through the village pathway, and she passes the villagers on the way. He watches her walk over the crest of the dune, and she's out of sight. He turns around and finishes getting ready for his day. Then, he walks out the door, and into the dangers of a PVP server.


	2. Chapter 2

As Toby walked down the path Dawn had walked just a few minutes before him, Toby put in his headphones and turned on his favorite song, Not the American Average by Asking Alexandria. He put the song on loop and walked towards the city from their small house in the village. He walked with a purpose, but not too fast that he couldn't enjoy the scenery. As he continued down the path as it twisted and turned through the forest.

Toby looked straight ahead, with the occasional glance to the side. As the forest began to thin and light began to flood into his vision, he saw the city before him. He smiled, and continued towards his home. His city. Enderwald. The meca for all business on this server, Enderwald was too expensive for Toby and Dawn to live in. Maybe one day, but today was not that day.

Toby walked further into the city, and smiled at the grand scale of everything. He knew this was where he belonged and that made him smile even more. He walked through the streets, delving further into the city, heading towards his job. Toby loved his job very much, because it was always what he had wanted to do since he was a boy. Toby didn't really consider it a job, because it was his passion, but technically it was a job. Toby was a video game designer.

As Toby scanned his ID, the door unlocked and he walked into the main lobby. Toby smiled at their secretary, Alyssa, and she smiled back. He walked over to the elevator bank, and pressed the button to go up. As he waited, he turned off his music, and pulled out his headphones. When the elevator finally arrived, Toby pressed the button for the fourth floor, and the doors slid closed.

Toby waited patiently for the elevator to rise and stop on the fourth floor, and the doors slid open. Immediately Toby saw hundreds of developers, designers, and programmers hard at work. Toby navigated his way around everyone, and slid into his chair at his desk. He set his things on his desk, and booted up his computer. Once it booted up, he clicked on his folder he had named PROJECTS, and clicked on the most recent game he had started designing for: a game called Minecraft.


End file.
